Your Every Thought
by Countrygurl212
Summary: “Oliver, you do realize I know everything you’re going to say, before you even open your mouth.” She told me, a giant smirk playing at her lips. -Loliver!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana. If I did I wouldn't be writing silly one-shots for fanfiction, I'd be making them happen on screen. :)

Your Every Thought

Lilly and I were sitting at our usual table at the shack. We were engaged in our normal witty banter, which involved her teasing me, and me retaliating. This time, she was convinced she knew my every thought.

"Oliver, you do realize I know everything you're going to say, before you even open your mouth." She told me, a giant smirk playing at her lips.

I looked at her, and frowned.

"Do not!" I replied defensively, and of course, her voice was in perfect sync with mine as I spoke.

_Figures._

"That doesn't prove anything." I told her, again she spoke at the exact same time I did, and was spot on.

It was almost spooky to know she knew what I was going to say, before I even said it. I opened my mouth again, but this time she stopped me.

"Don't even bother Ollie," She told me, still grinning. Most likely figuring her nickname for me would get on my nerves.

I always told her that I hated being called Ollie, but secretly, I kind of liked it. Ollie reminded me of when we were five years old and, still little kids, meeting for the first time. Things sure were a lot simpler then, unfortunately.

"Ok, just because you know what I'm going to say before I'm going to say it, doesn't mean you know my every thought." I explained.

"Wanna bet?" She challenged me.

I could feel my stomach churning, as I noticed her smiling at me again. She had this kind of affect on me a lot lately.

For the first time since we had started talking, I looked down at the basket of fries we had been sharing earlier, and frowned. It was empty.

"Okay, if you 'supposedly' know what I'm thinking, tell me what thought just crossed my mind." I said, making air quotes around supposedly.

Every time I said something, her grin seemed to get bigger. She had a thing about proving me wrong.

"Easy, peasy." She told me, her eyes even seemed to be smiling at me. "You just thought about that basket of fries and are bummed because it's empty."

I groaned aloud. "No fair, you're cheating!" I said throwing my hands up in frustration.

A few people passing by looked at me, as if I was crazy.

"Cheating, Ollie really? And how exactly would I be cheating?" She asked me a look of superiority flashing across her face.

Like I said before, she has a thing about proving me wrong.

"Fine, fine, so you're not cheating." I said frustrated. "It's not like you have special mind reading powers." I paused for a minute. "Or do you?"

Lilly looked at me, really looked at me. "I hate to tell you this, but yes, I do have special mind reading powers." She told me, cracking up.

I frowned at her, just as Miley came walking up to us. She said she'd meet us here after one of her Hannah meetings. She put her hands on the back of my chair and smiled at Lilly. Some girl thing, no doubt. And they say guys are hard to figure out.

"So, what were the two of you talking about?" Miley asked me.

My face automatically heated up, turning a light shade of pink I can imagine. Strangely, Lilly's face was flushed too. Miley took a seat from one of the empty tables near by and brought it over.

"We were talking about how easy it is to read Oliver's thoughts." Lilly explained to her.

Miley smiled at me, not seeming to notice my flushed face.

"Sorry to tell you Ollie, but it kind of is." She told me laughing, as her and Lilly slapped hands. All trace of Lilly's blush was gone.

"Ugg! Not you too!" I groaned.

I loved Miley, but more as a sister. Her calling me Ollie just seemed awkward.

We fell into easy conversation. Well, at least Lilly and Miley did. I just added a few words here and there. It's not like there was much I had to say about shoes and boys. Ick! I really needed to get some guy friends. Aside from all that, my mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Well, I better get going." Miley, told us. "I promised I'd meet Jake down at the beach in-." She looked down at her watch and groaned. "Sweet Nibblets! I gotta go!"

"Bye!" We yelled after her in unison, as she took off running.

All seemed to be quiet for a minute, until Lilly spoke up.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you off the hook." She told me. "I'm not done with you yet."

Something about that sentence sent a chill down my spine.

I moaned. "I'm not going to give up, if that's what you want. Just because you knew a few things I was going to say, and one thought that crossed my mind, doesn't mean that you know what I'm thinking all the time." I told her proving my point. At least I hoped.

"Give it a rest Oliver, I'm right and you're wrong!" She exclaimed, folding her arms across her chest.

There was that smirk again, and for some reason that I couldn't explain, I wanted to lean over and kiss it off her face. As strange as that may have sounded. I didn't know where that came from, but it crossed my mind, I'm not going to deny it.

My mouth seemed to have a mind of it's own as these next couple words escaped my lips, "I bet you don't know what I was just thinking now!"

Her only response was a chuckle, as she thought about it for a moment. "Um, you were thinking, well, uh..." She stammered. "No fair, you caught me off guard."

"Why, don't you admit it Lillian? You don't always know what I'm thinking." This time it was my turn to smirk.

Lilly cringed at the use of her full name.

"So, I had one slip-up, I bet I know what you're thinking right now!" She demanded.

"Do not." I said.

She could never just admit to being wrong.

"Do to!" She retaliated.

With every 'do not', and 'do to,' that was said; I felt my self leaning closer towards her from across the table. It seemed that she was doing the same, only leaning my way.

"Do not!" I said again this time more powerfully.

It seemed as if a force that was beyond me, was pulling us closer and closer together. We were in each other's faces in a matter of seconds, both of us hunched over the table. Her blue eyes locked on my brown. To people passing by, we must have looked ridiculous.

"Do to." She said, barely above a whisper.

We were so close that I could feel her breath on mine as she spoke. I couldn't take the tension anymore, so I did the inevitable. I closed the distance between us, with a kiss. The look on her face was of pure shock, but it didn't take long for her to start kissing me back.

When we pulled apart she kept her eyes closed for a few seconds longer then necessary.

"You were thinking you wanted to kiss me." She said, as she opened her eyes to look at me and smile again.

"Pretty much." I told her as I began to laugh.

Maybe she really did know my every thought.

**A:N **Tah-dah! I hope y'all liked it! Loliver is definitely my new fave couple! It's official Haha! Please review and let me know what you think.

Much Love,

Countrygurl212

***Reviews are much appreciated!***


End file.
